A Day in Ponyville
by Nall.TWK
Summary: Everybody Cat Planet tonight like it was 1599, the price of a regular Cat Planet!


Disclaimer thingy: I /OWN/ Hasbro, everypony and everything in this fic!

* * *

It was a fine day in Ponyville. All of the ponies in Ponyville were doing pony things. Like reading books, flying above clouds at supersonic speeds, collecting apples, making fancy outfits, taking care of animals, or even telling funny jokes and making other ponies laugh.

One pony however kept herself isolated in her bedroom. Her long mane and tail showed a series of colors, such as green, blue, orange, and brown, with white stripes between every color. She was light silver all over. Her cutie mark resembled a blue Ethernet cable. Behind her glasses with a black slightly thick frame were cyan colored eyes.

This pony was a unicorn, named Data Link. Data Link liked to spend most of her time on her computer, visiting random sites, watching cat videos, chatting with other ponies on IRC, reading fanfiction and working with various Linux operating systems. She used her unicorn magic for every keystroke, as well as mouse movements.

She also had the ability to exchange data packets over WiFi and Cellular signals with just her magic. With that she was able to connect to other Linux computers via a Secure Shell connection, without the need for an electronic device. Everything a terminal would display was in her mind, but that would also prevent her from seeing everything around her, thus her only return to reality would involve leaving the digital world.

Link decided to navigate a website consisting of various types of literature, mostly fanfiction. Some of it was violent, romantic, erotic, comedic, and strange. Some of it was well written, while most of it was very poorly written. Some enjoyment could be found from reading poorly written fanfiction, because of how ridiculous, and how laughably bad it was. Some ponies liked to write fiction about humans. Some even wrote erotic fiction about humans.

_Eew, that's just weird. Why would I want to read porn fics of humans?_ Link thought to herself as she noticed the Fap Fics category.

_Hey, I know! I'll write an interesting fic that everyone will love, and then I'll submit it for the whole world to read, and praise my glorious writing! Hmm, but what should I write about?_ Link pondered for a moment. _I know! I'll write about trying to upload this thing. I can use my awesome long haired cat boy OC . I'm so clever!_

Link already had an account, but mostly for submitting snarky or sarcastic reviews. She navigated the website but was at a loss on where to go. She decided clicking her own username might be a good start. She stared at her own profile in confusion, still not sure where the "WRITE YOUR OWN THING" button was. She then hovered over her own username again, and noticed in the drop menu a thing labeled "Stories." She clicked on it without hesitation, and saw the glorious green "New Story" button before her very eyes.

_Yes! This is what I want!_

She clicked it, which brought her to a new page with a welcome message, complete with FAQ and tips. She skipped down to the Title box, wondering what would be a good title. Without much thought, "A Day in Nallville" came to mind. After typing that, she clicked on "Short Description." Having thought for a minute, she used her unicorn magic to type "A cat eared person tries to upload a piece of literature. Will he succeed?" She snickered as she read what she just typed. The next box was labeled "Long Description."

_I already put in a short description, what more do they want? _

Scrolling further down, she saw a password box for unpublished work. She decided to enter a password, and move on to the next box thing.

_I don't want it to go public yet, I'd like to see how it turns out, and maybe share it with some of my friends first. _

She squinted at the "Upload Image" box.

_What kind of image should I upload, I wonder? I think I'll just settle for a shitty drawing of my cat eared OC. _

She snapped a picture of one of her sketchbook drawings with her glorious 1080p phone, and then copied it to her computer over WiFi via SSH. After some lazy Photoshop work, she clicked the Upload button, and was all set. She wasn't quite satisfied with the picture, but decided she could do some modifications to it later. Maybe make it a sprite. Link liked making sprite artwork sometimes. It could be tedious, but when done right, they didn't look too bad.

She marked the story as complete, as by the time she submitted it, it would be complete. As she saw Content Rating, she decided "Teen" would be a good choice, since she was already writing in OpenOffice Writer and had already included some profanity. She didn't find Mature to be necessary, since there wasn't anything graphic or explicit, only just a few f-words.

When looking at the categories, she thought "Comedy," "Random," and "Slice of Life" were good categories. As she was getting closer, she glanced at the Rules and Guidelines, only to notice that she has to include both a short description and long description.

_What the fuck is this shit? What am I supposed to put in a long description? Wasn't the short description good enough? Well, I guess I better to go back and write a LONG description, then._

Then something random came to her. "Everybody Cat Planet tonight like it was 1599, the price of a regular Cat Planet!"

_Yes! Almost...there!_

She scrolled down and clicked the beautiful "Create Story" button. Yes! Now all that was left was to upload the actual story. She noticed the text "Editing Story - A Day in Nallville." She clicked the title of her story and was taken to a new page. The first button she saw was "New Chapter." Without hesitation she clicked it, causing a dark tan area to drop down showing a box for a chapter name, and a green button labeled "Add Chapter." She clicked it, and was taken to another page. She then clicked the edit button, copied and pasted everything from OpenOffice Writer into the white box and continued writing from there. She was almost done. But she noticed something annoying. All of the cat person's thoughts were no longer italic. She manually re-added the italics. She then hovered the cursor over the floppy disk icon.

_Floppy disks? Who the hell uses those anymore?_

She clicked the floppy disk icon. She was done. Before removing the password protection, she showed her glorious new fic to her friends. They praised it endlessly. Knowing she was ready to make it public, she published her work, removed the password, and decided to click the thumbs up icon, and watch as the red bar turned green.

_Hey, I can like my own fic, this is awesome!_

She decided it was getting late. She plopped on her bed, and curled up like a cat, clinging to a plush of a popular virtual singer pony. She dozed off happily.

Link awoke after the sun's light beat down at her through her window as if telling her to wake up and check her computer. Link hopped off her bed and trotted excitedly to her computer. She reloaded the page of her newly written piece of literature, and was then met with great disappointment as she saw her work was not accepted. She clearly missed the thing about uploading stories related to the website in the rules and guidelines. But how much did it matter? There was a good chance the rating bar would mostly be red, complete with a handful of unpleasant comments such as,

"Worst...ponyfic...EVER!" _Oh well that's just the comic book pony. He's doesn't like anything anyway._

"LOL hes writing about this pony writing this fic"

"omg i luv it plz rite more"

"What is this shit? It's just some n00b writing about uploading a shitty fic..."

"Well that's 5 minutes of my life wasted."

"HEY EVERYPONY DO YOU WANT TO WORK FROM HOME MAKING 50000+ BITS PER WEEK DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING? I NEVER THOUGHT MAKING MONEY WOULD BE THIS EASY UNTIL I DISCOVERED THIS AMAZING PACKAGE. NOW I'M RELAXING IN MY OWN PRIVATE YACHT, DOCKED AT MY OWN PRIVATE ISLAND WITH A MANSION, WORKING FROM MY COMPUTER MAKING 8000+ BITS PER DAY! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE CLICK MY PROFILE AND VISIT THIS AMAZING WEB SITE THAT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE!"

Oh how cruel the Internets can be sometimes. _I guess next time I should actually write something decent, that other ponies like...nah, fuck that. I'll write what /I/ want! At least I can still keep this on the site to share with my friends, I just can't make it public. Who knows, maybe I'll put it up on another site with fewer restrictions but even more ungodly written fanfiction. Welp, I wonder what everypony else is up to. I should be doing something outside rather than staring at a monitor all day._

Link then heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it to find Pinkie Pie standing in front of her.

Pinkie shouted happily and enthusiastically, "Hey Link! I just made some fantastic magical happy cupcakes! Do you want to come over and try some?" Pinkie had a wide smile, making Link a little nervous.

"Um, Sure, that would be great. Uh, What are they like? You didn't put Rainbow Dash in them did you?"

"Oh come on, silly. I would NEVER do anything like that to my friend! What kind of pony do you think I am?"

"I'm afraid that's not a question you'd want an answer to." Link and Pinkie both giggled.

The two ponies journeyed to Pinkie's home where everypony else waited. They all ate cupcakes, told jokes, told stories, played pranks, and sang songs. To them it was a magnificent day in Ponyville. To others, it was just another day in Ponyville.


End file.
